Gunpowder and Lead
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: AU R2. R&R What if Kallen hadn't waited to be rescued when she had been captured by Britannia?  What if she fought back...


**Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, and its creators. **

**Warnings: Violence, language, and mentions of torture. **

**Dedication: This is for all the Kallen fans out there! **

**AN: This is a little extreme, what with Kallen channeling Chuck Norris and the Cobra Commander's lovechild. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Gunpowder and Lead.

The world was small, or at least, it was in the world the trapped Kallen Kozuki. During the battle, she had managed to get herself captured by the enemy forces. Lelouch…Zero, had told her to wait for him; he would come to rescue her. So even after she was carted off to the Britannian's and even placed under Suzaku Kururugi's mercy.

Kallen would do anything for Zero, endure anything, and wouldn't hesitate to lay down her life for him or their cause. However, her patience was wearing thin and her pride couldn't be contained inside the isolated cell she was stuck in. Kallen supposed she should be grateful that her cell wasn't particularly horrible; Princess Nunnally even let her wear a dress.

It didn't matter.

She needed to be beside Zero, on the front lines and fighting for her people inside her mighty Guren. She fidgeted, smoothing out the folds in her dress. The yellow fabric looking strange on her. It was a Britannian dress. Shifting in her seat, with the leather warmed by her body heat. It somehow didn't make feel as comfortable as it was meant to be.

Footsteps echoed dully behind the glass walls the held Kallen inside. She looked up, to see who it was that wanted to bother her now. It was Suzaku. Kallen could feel his eyes boring into her, and she tried to suppress the anger the made her tremble from inside out. Kallen felt her features harden as she watched him stride towards her. Kallen watched him open the cell door, a slight hiss of air following him; Kallen could almost smell the better quality of air that followed in the knights' wake.

Kallen tensed; she knew-just knew that Suzaku had come to attack, his eyes too dark and shimmering to be benign. He wasn't smiling, and she knew that he was no longer the person he was before. Kallen could smell the slightly burnt, sugary smell of danger that made the slight fresh air charged. Almost as through she could sense lightening before it was about to strike.

"Shirley is dead. Zero has returned; I know your smart enough to put it all together. I know you are hiding the truth. He's killed so many-destroyed so much. Zero must be stopped-so extreme measures have to be taken- even refrain is no longer off limits." Suzaku's eyes seemed to burn as walked towards Kallen.

"J-just keep away from me!" Kallen yelled, taking a defensive stance.

Kallen felt a new terror grip her as she watched Suzaku pull out a simple box, flipping the lid to reveal all to familiar glass vials. She knew she'd never forget the way that poison looked. He was going to put in her veins, and she had a sudden flash of her mother's face-devoid of emotion. A drooling, blank-faced woman.

"Please no." Kallen felt her voice pale and tremble.

The fear made her too numb to resist as she felt her arm being wrenched behind her and pinned to the chair. Her pride took a backseat when she felt hot tears pricking at her eyes. She couldn't move at all, only able to beg-

"Oh Naoto…" she managed to choke out.

"You will obey my command." Suzaku hissed.

Kallen squeezed her eyes tight, gritting her teeth and hoping she'd have enough strength to endure the humiliation that she was about to go through. She waited for the sudden prick of a needle, but none came. From where his hand gripped her wrist, Kallen could feel the tense current nearly crushing the bone beneath the surface. Kallen dared to look at Suzaku. He seemed to be struggling with something, eyes wide, with blanched skin.

"N-no-" Kallen knew he was speaking to himself.

His grip slackened and the loss of it snapped Kallen out of her stupor. Quickly, she grabbed his wrist and pulled hard. Suzaku was yanked forward and didn't have time to react as Kallen drew back her fist and punch him in the face. Kallen leapt out of her seat, bringing her knee into Suzaku's stomach, and he doubled over. He didn't even make a sound of pain; Kallen pulled back her other fist and sent Suzaku reeling back.

"I'm the head of Zero's personal guard-don't underestimate me!" she shouted as she continued her attack.

His lack of response infuriated her, only drove her to give harder blows and his lack of fighting back-or even self-defense was just an insult to her. Kallen knew somewhere in the back of her mind, that she could actually kill him if she kept this up-she swung wildly and suddenly Suzaku had slumped to the floor.

"D-did I?" Kallen was wrenched out of her anger. "Did I really-"

She gazed at Suzaku lying on ground and it took her a moment to snap out of her stupor and crouch next to him. Kallen fumbled for his pulse, her fingers pressing into Suzaku's neck. It was strong; Suzaku was merely unconscious. Kallen's head began to spin; she knew Suzaku wouldn't stay unconscious for long, and the penalty for assaulting a Knight of the Round would be severe. Therefore, there was only one path to take now.

Kallen began to rifle through Suzaku's pockets, looking for the keys to her cell-she couldn't find any, and she smacked Suzaku in frustration. She heard his muted groan but it was nothing compared to the sudden buzzing of alarm in her mind; escape was her only option. She took in her surrounds as if she was truly seeing for the first time-it was too small, transparent, and stale. The ornate chair looking so out of place-

"The chair-" Kallen had an epiphany.

She stood, grasping the heavy wood tightly. Gritting her teeth, Kallen pushed the chair; it was heavier than should thought it would be. Pushing with all her might, the chair eventually rested next to the door, and Kallen grasped the chair hard-this next part was going to be very difficult. Kallen pulled, gripping the handles and felt the burning strain of her arm muscles and she tried to lift the chair off the ground. Kallen shut her eyes tight, every muscle in her body screaming as she concentrated, and the tight bubble in her gut intensified as the legs of the chair began to leave the ground.

She opened her eyes a fraction, and could only grunt in satisfaction at the fact the she was now holding the chair. Her body was shaking and the sweat was making her eyes blink rapidly. Shifting her weight, which nearly unbalanced her, Kallen heaved the chair at the glass. The glass shuddered violently, and the recoil made Kallen drop the chair. It left Kallen gasping, but she managed to swing again. The glass made a sudden cracking, its spider webbing actually looking purposeful.

"One more time." Kallen grunted out.

Calling on the inner reserves of her strength, and giving a fierce cry as she slammed the chair into the glass with the largest circle of glass. It resisted for one brief, heart stopping moment before shattering. The shards glimmered gratingly against the florescent lights. Kallen dropped the chair, muscles still shivering in relief and she grinned in victory.

"Finally-Take that!"

Her cage was destroyed-Britannia could never tame her. The opening was wide and she loved seeing the broken sight of her captor's design, but Kallen knew she couldn't afford to gloat now, and she turned back to the still(surprisingly) unconscious Suzaku, pulling his pistol out of its holster. There was even a spare knife too. Kallen took that as well.

Kallen felt the glass crunch beneath her shoes as she stepped out of her cell and she paused briefly-she had no idea what the layout of the place. She'd just have to wing then. Taking a turning, she ran fast; it wouldn't take long for the Britannians to notice what she had done.

The corridors all looked the same, with the same sterile dark colors, and harsh lights. She didn't care-she couldn't afford to think of what would happen if she couldn't find her way out. Picking up the pace, she became a red and yellow blur. The air was better out here than the one in her cell, but she still didn't consider it crisp(she'd only let herself enjoy fresh air as soon as she got out of the complex.) and she loved the harsh pumping of her lungs.

A sudden chorus of shouts made her heart leapt up until she felt certain she could choke on it. Soldiers had finally discovered her. There were at least three, but one was quickly speaking into a communicator. They began to shout at her, but Kallen didn't bother to listen to what was being said, and they quickly took shots at her. Kallen's instincts kicked in and she weaved, her legs pushing her harder than before. She leapt at one of the soldiers like a wild beast. He was so surprised that he was brought down with ease.

Kallen quickly pulled the trigger of Suzaku's pistol and she didn't bother looking at the bright splatters of blood as she crouched over the body, firing at the other two soldiers. Her aim was steady. Kallen continued on her path, racing down a different route to throw off the soldiers she knew would come after her. It didn't take long. Kallen ignored her surprise at that fact.

At least ten stood in her way; she had stumbled onto one of the main areas for the building. She could see a room and signs that had directions.

'Armory'

That was one of the rooms on the list, and apparently on the left hand side; she couldn't believe her luck-a sure way to her freedom. Suddenly her odds seemed better, and the large group of uniforms not so daunting. Raising one arm to shield her head, Kallen began to empty the clip, spurts of blood appearing on the soldiers like magic. Their screams of pain rang loudly in her ears, letting her know that she was doing her job.

She was very nearly out of breath, and the air began to reek with gunpowder. One of the men came at her from behind, his calloused hands trying to crush her shoulders; Kallen brought up the heel of her fist, relishing the sound of his nose breaking. He yelled he pain, loosing his grip and Kallen spun around, her knife flashing as it sliced into his throat.

Her heart pumped lustily feeding vital blood into her veins and every fiber of her being trembled. Kallen had no idea if she was going to live or die, but she was loving every moment of this. Three of them surrounded her, and she weaved between their flailing bodies and sidestepped the spent shells. She got close enough to shot one of them in the face, using her last bullet.

Throwing her pistol at the other soldier, she ducked between his legs, kicking the man. He crumpled to a heap and Kallen pounced; she took his life quickly. Ducking low, she tossed the stabbed knees and elbows; their howls of pain made her grin and she went for higher points on the body-shoulders, necks, and faces.

Debris from blasts in the walls grazed her face, chunks of concrete and dust coated Kallen's skin, the sharp pieces cutting her deeply. Few men were still able to fight, and Kallen rushed a man with a large gun. The bullets nearly ripping her skin.

"Bitch!" the man screamed.

Kallen grabbed the muzzle of the rifle, ignoring the burns that were appearing on her hand. Struggling to take it away from the man, she had to wriggle away from the other soldiers who pressed in to shoot her at point blank range. Kallen brought up her foot, kicking the man in the crotch. He groaned and his grip on his weapon slackened, allowing Kallen to wrench it away from him.

Turning it easily, she fired at the man she took it from. Wheeling quickly, and firing fast. Another one came up behind her, not bothering to turn, Kallen fired a shot over her shoulder. Hearing the man crumple to the ground was good enough for her. The remaining men looked warily at her; Kallen grinned like a wildcat. She crouched down, and curled her index finger.

Without warning, Kallen raced towards the armory. They shouted after a moments hesitation, and as Kallen went father down the corridor, more soldiers appeared as if magic. Kallen found what she was looking for, She fired a few rounds at the doors steel locking mechanisms and kicked the broken door. Its hinges broke, the door falling loudly, and Kallen rushed inside.

The soldiers followed her in, the first one getting knifed in the face. His body slumped backwards, and Kallen dove behind weapon filled crates to avoid their responsive gunfire. Yanking out a long string of bullets, Kallen looked frantically for the gun that matched the bullets. She found the rather rifle that accompanied it, as well as a grenade. Pulling the pin, she threw it into the crowd. Kallen burrowed into the crates as a shield, arms covering her face. The sound was deafening and even from her safe point, she could feel the searing heat, and Kallen opened her eyes-but she couldn't see much. Smoke was concealing too much, but it was Kallen's chance to move, and she grabbed a sniper rifle, a semi-automatic, and another handgun.

"Freeze immediately!"

Kallen didn't bother to listen-she heard the slightly metallic echo of the voice that could only mean it was coming from a Knightmare's audio feeds. She raced out, shots ringing out; she pulled a soldier in front of her as a shield before weaving between one of the mech's legs and Kallen was lucky that the other pilot had bad aim. That gave her an idea, and she smirked. Kallen became a blur again, dodging the shots, and she only caught a glimpse of one of the knightmares' crashing to the ground.

The other two pilots shouted obscenities at her, and Kallen laughed at their anger. Standing in front of the second one, a bold expression on her face. Lowering its gun and pointed directly at Kallen. A large round rang out, and she raced upwards; Kallen scrambled up the mech's leg as fast as she could, her gun gripped tightly between her teeth. Thankfully the pilot ran out of bullets, but began to rely on the Knightmare's stun tonfas, a pair cumbersome bars of steel built to unfold from the mech's arms. The buzzing for the stun tonfas minor electric current grew louder as it was about to come crashing down on Kallen.

She leapt out of the way, grapping onto its large metallic fingers. The pilot yelled, attempting to throw her off. Kallen slid down the hand, to the arm, and she caught purchase in the crook of the shoulder. She grabbed her gun, shooting at the Factspheres on its face. Kallen moved to the cockpit, standing on what she knew was the ejection seat that rested on the back of the mech.

Kallen quickly shot what she stood on, moving out of range of the other knightmare that was still trying to shoot her off the other unit. The one she stood one began to move erratically, and Kallen struggled to hold on tight. She shot the metal sheeting, making herself a handrail as the pilot made a crazy turn. Kallen shut her eyes tight and fired wildly, hearing her bullets ricochet and a random yell of pain made her eyes snap open.

There was a perfect opening for her. The ejection seat's covering was riddled with holes, and she took carefully aim to make it a large hole. Kallen could actually see the top of the pilot's head; she yelled triumphantly. She shot quickly, and from the sudden stop of motion, she knew that she got her target. Kallen quickly pushed herself to the large smoking opening and wriggled headfirst inside.

Kallen fell on top of the dead pilot, and she moved him aside without a second thought. Everything was still working right, including the IFF and mapping systems. Perfect. Kallen now had the layout.

"Take this."

Kallen let her stun tonfa slam into the cockpit, crumpling it with ease. As the machine slumped, she took its weapons. Turning to the screens, she got a fix on where her beloved Guren should be. She was on a lower floor, but that wasn't a problem; Kallen simply shot out one of her slash harkens, and with a deft twist of the controls and the wire carried her up effortlessly as she crashed through the ceiling. Any units pursuing her would be crushed by the debris.

She raced the corridors, enemy units already chasing her, and she only had twenty minutes worth of power left. She felt lucky that there were spare weaponry in the cockpit; the previous pilot was at least somewhat smart. Kallen began to recognize the hallways; it was where she was initially led to as they took her away from her Guren. It was there-she could see Guren.

Soldiers were on alert, and Kallen could see few people in lab coats too. She charged, firing out her slash harkens in opposite directions, and grabbing a flash bomb and a machine gun, Kallen crawled out the pilot's seat. Throwing down the flash bomb, released a painful light, allowing Kallen to cling the slash harken's wire and slide down it, firing at the soldiers below her.

Bullets whistled past her body, and she paid back in kind, relishing their screams. The light from the flash bomb dissipated, leaving spots in her vision, but she didn't care. Kallen looked down to see no soldiers stood to oppose her, and she jumped down from her perch.

Kallen rifled through the systems, looking for the Guren's key-she lucked out; it was lying on top of the instruction manual. She grabbed both and couldn't resist taking a knife and another rifle. Kallen finally spared a glance at the Guren…it was different somehow. It had been modified by the Britannians, but she didn't really care at the moment-it was still her Guren.

Sudden sounds of more soldiers came; they were in Glasgows and Sutherlands-no specialty units. Easy. Punching the computer's system online, she managed to put in the right activation code to start the Guren's activation sequence. Kallen put the knife in her mouth, slung the rifle strap over her shoulder, and fit the Guren's key in the front of her dress. Wrapping her legs around the second line of the slash harken, she began to climb fast to avoid the gunfire. She got close to the Guren's pilot seat, swinging expertly to leap onto the Guren. The red mech began whir, its noises signifying its start-up.

Kallen greeted the cockpit like an old friend, suddenly feeling much more at ease now that she was inside the pilot's seat. There were only a few altercations inside, but that didn't matter.

"Well, guess I won't have time to read the manual. Lets see what you can do huh?" she spoke warmly to her machine.

The start up screen welcomed her and Kallen wrapped her hands around the controls. Shots ricocheted off the Guren's armor, and she laughed at their foolishness. It didn't take long to use the wings-her Guren could still fly.

Kallen gave a simple twist of her joystick and she cut down the units near her. She laughed over the built in loud speakers, making sure her enemies could hear her.

"Who's the bitch now, Britannia?"

Taking flight, incandescent wings hummed with power and sent out a pulse to warn all those who opposed this Knightmare. She fired at the wall, the silver hand extending and slapping the wall. Kallen pressed the oft-pressed button, allowing the radiant wave surge to glow a vicious red; the wall violently exploded and the silver hand speedily retreated back to its socket. She left a gaping hole in her wake and she sped through it, freedom awaiting her.

"Wait for me Zero-I'm coming!"

**/**

**How was that? Its only a little click….**


End file.
